Sun Drops
by Nirianne
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] One by one, the Gods are blessed with children of their own. The same can't be said for Amaterasu, wishing for a pup of her own, day in day out. What does a Goddess need to do in order for her wishes to be granted? R&R!


**A/N:** I guess everybody is wondering how Chibiterasu came to be, hehe. This is my interpretation how the small pup came to be. Of course, Amaterasu has a paw in this too ;) This story may be a two or three shot… I have no idea :D I hope you enjoy it and ideas are always welcomed! Thanks! Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Summary:** One by one, the Gods are blessed with children of their own. The same can't be said for Amaterasu, wishing for a pup of her own, day in day out. What does a Goddess need to do in order for her wishes to be granted?

* * *

><p><strong>Sun Drops –Part 1–<br>**

Okami Amaterasu yawned aloud, stretching out her paws pushing away dirt from underneath her paws. Her eyes scanned the horizon, watching cherry trees sway effortlessly as clouds remained afloat, gently pushed by the wind. The sun shone bright upon the beings on the Celestial Plain, especially the remaining Gods and their offspring. Amaterasu watched each God play with their offspring, teaching important lessons for what was to come in the future. Her eyes were set upon Gekigami and his offspring, practicing the ways of the thunder bow. Ko-Gekigami looked at his father with a confused expression.

"_You must concentrate,"_ Gekigami growled.

Ko-Gekigami shook his head in response and meowed. _"But dad."_

"_No buts."_

"Thinking about children again are we, _ma chérie?__"_

Amaterasu looked over locking gazes with Waka. The man with golden haired sat next to her and pulled out his flute. Pressing it against his lips, a string of tunes slipped out. The gods enjoyed the sound of Waka's flute, filling the air with tunes of beauty and harmony. Their tails swished and their children danced to the music, hopping, leaping and galloping. Amaterasu closed her eyes and crossed her paws in front of her, drifting off to the music. Being a Sun Goddess was never an easy task but it was one of the most rewarding things she could do; bring the shining sun to Nippon. She granted everybody's wishes yet, her wishes was never granted. Bathing under the sun every day, Amaterasu only wished for one thing: a pup. Watching the other Gods with their children brought a tinge of sadness to the goddess' heart.

Amaterasu's nose twitched picking up the scent of a feline. Kabegami trotted along and sat next to Amaterasu, licking her paws and cleaning her face. The feline was the next God to produce offspring; her belly was swollen!

Turning to the goddess, Kabegami meowed._ "You seem depressed lately."_

Amaterasu didn't respond. Instead, she pretended to sleep but her antics cannot fool the cat.

_"__All the gods know you want a child of your own, Amaterasu."_

Amaterasu huffed. Shifting her paws, she turned her head away from the cat. Kabegami moved closer to the wolf, placing a paw on Amaterasu's nose.

_"__Don't be so stubborn. It's written all over your face."_

She huffed again, ignoring the cat. Kabegami released a meow of her own and looked deep into Waka's eyes. Meowing again, she left the goddess alone before the wolf decided to use her paw and pin Kabegami down once annoyance got the better of her. Waka stopped playing the flute.

"Don't worry Amaterasu. In due time your wishes will be granted." Waka stood up and stretched, "A God's wishes will be granted only if you have faith,"

That's what everybody kept saying. Slightly annoyed, Amaterasu stood up and left. Walking to a nearby cliff, she came across Kazegami and Kasugami grazing grass. Their children raced close by, trying to outrun another. The goddess sat and watched the two herbivores race across the meadow. Ko-Kazegami ran past a cherry blossom tree followed by Ko-Kasugami. The sheep expressed an _'I don't like you'_ face. Ko-Kazegami galloped over in excitement, nudging the sheep with his nose.

_"__You lost!" _Ko-Kazegami announced proudly._ "Again I win!"_

_"__That's because you have the wind on your side!"_ Ko-Kasugami turned to her mother._ "Moooom!"_

The sheep paused grazing and looked up. The sheep sounded her concerns, _"You cannot outrun the child of Kazegami, young one but…"_

Kasugami turned around unbottling the gourd on her back. Mist spilled out surrounding the area. Confused, Ko-Kazegami spun around figuring out what was going on. His eyes saw Ko-Kasugami running away. Clicking his teeth, Ko-Kazegami followed but in very, very slow strides even if he thought he was running at max. He watched Ko-Kasugami reach the end of the plain and kicked the cherry blossom tree. The mist dissipated with Ko-Kazegami quickly catching up to his friend.

The horse dug his foot into the grass,_ "That wasn't fair!"_

_"__Who said anything about fair?"_ The sheep replied. _"You use power of the wind and my mom used mist, hehe."_

Amaterasu left the area in search for a place for some peace and quiet. Everywhere she turned, there was children! Children, children, children. Amaterasu walked along the cliff path until she reached the end of the line. She gazed below to see clouds holding up the Celestial Plain. No matter how many times she wished, she was unable to return to Nippon where her friends were. Amaterasu sat and watched as the clouds rolled by as the sun dimmed in the sky. Emotions began to become turbulent within the goddess' mind. Before she knew it, Amaterasu released a heart-wrenching, sorrowful howl for all to hear.

What does it take for a goddesses' wish to be granted?


End file.
